A media noche en la estación del tren
by KAYAKO666
Summary: A la mitad de la guerra fría, Im Hyung-Soo se cuestiona su lealtad hacia Iván Braginski ¿Es sólo su títere o aquel hombre siente algo de verdad por él?


_La primera de cien historias que escribiré (espero) sobre Rusia y Corea del Norte, me gusta esta pareja aunque uno de ellos sea un "OC" (todo es tu culpa Jessica), así que haré tributo con lo que "más o menos" se hacer: escribir._

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_1) Durante más de tres siglos el té ha sido una de las bebidas preferidas de los rusos. Por el nivel de consumo de esta infusión, Rusia solo cede ante "potencias" tradicionales del té como China, la India y Japón. El té apareció en Rusia en 1638 con el nombre de "hierba china". Lo trajo de una visita diplomática a la sede de uno de los kanes mongoles el boyardo ruso Vasili Starkov. En agradecimiento a sus obsequios, el diplomático recibió unos 64 kilos de té. En la corte del zarMiguel Ide Rusia la bebida resultó muy del gusto de todos y en 1679 se firmó el primer contrato de suministro de té desde China. Se vendía en Rusia en unas pequeñas cajas con aspecto de joyeros._

_2) Los rusos tenían su propio rito para preparar y tomar el té. Lo colocaban en una tetera con agua hirviendo y lo dejaban 10 minutos; debía quedar muy fuerte. En cada taza servían un poco de té que luego sería cortado con agua hirviendo, a gusto de cada comensal, servida del samovar (un curioso utensilio que se usa para calentar el agua y mantenerla caliente con un hornillo que se colocaba sobre la mesa). Este utensilio facilitaba mucho los procesos de preparación y toma del té, no solo en casa, sino también de viaje._

_"A la mitad de la guerra fría, Im Hyung-Soo se cuestiona su lealtad hacia Iván Braginski ¿Es sólo su títere o aquel hombre siente algo de verdad por él?"_

**A la media noche en la estación del tren**

Ha hecho tantas cosas por él desde el día que lo conoció que ha perdido la cuenta.

Recuerda haber saltado de un tren en movimiento mientras perseguía a un espía norteamericano y las varias costillas que rompió en el proceso.

Tampoco ha olvidado la de veces que se ha vestido de mujer, entre otros tantos múltiples disfraces, para obtener la información que él tanto anhelaba.

Ha asesinado a sangre fría a más de una veintena de personas y ha traicionado a su familia innumerables veces tan sólo estaba porque él se lo ha ordenado.

Él, siempre él...

Y ahora estaba ahí, a la mitad del invierno ruso del cual ningún abrigo por más grueso que fuera le podía proteger, esperando el tren de media noche para cientos de kilómetros de las vías transiberianas para llegar a China y entregarle al viejo Yao información valiosa sobre los movimientos americanos en Asia.

Una parte de él quiere sentirse honrada por el deber que le ha encomendado, de todas las personas a su cargo lo ha escogido exclusivamente a él para tan delicada misión, pero...

¡Al demonio! Ha hecho tanto por él a tal grado que no ser más que su títere en sus manos y lo único que se había ganado eran muchas heridas y congelarse el maldito trasero con aquel frío sobrenatural.

¿De qué le servía a él toda esa "guerra fría" cuando ni siquiera se sentía un hombre libre?

En aquellos momentos era cuando más deseos tenía de abandonarlo todo, renunciar y traicionarlo. Iría a América y le contaría todo lo que sabía sobre él y sus planes al insípido de Jones; con las manos tan manchadas de sangre como las tenía era prácticamente un suicidio, ¡Pero por Dios que sería lo primero que haría como un verdadero hombre libre!

¡Tengo que hacerlo!, se repitió varias veces, pero sus pies no se movieron ni un ápice, ¡Cobarde, cobarde, él no es tu dueño!, se insistió y en un arranque de valor se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Lo único que lograría con aquello sería chocar con la gruesa figura de Iván que se había colocado sigilosamente a sus espaldas para darle una no muy agradable sorpresa.

-Me alegra haber llegado antes de que te marcharas, camarada Im- Hyung-Soo palideció, ¿Acaso Iván sabía de sus planes?- aplaudo la exactitud de mis trenes.

-No...no esperaba verte esta noche, camarada Braginski -hilar palabras le fue difícil, su corazón latía con fuerza debido al temor que le embargaba- pensé que viajabas a San Petersburgo.

-Da, así es, pero...-el robusto hombre llevaba una bolsa de papel entre las manos, de repente de esta sacó una bufanda roja que le pertenecía a Hyung-Soo -me di cuenta que habías olvidado algo.

Iván colocó cuidadosamente la bufanda alrededor del cuello del coreano que le veía como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Si te resfrías tu asma empeorará.

Hyung-Soo boqueaba y para cuando se le ocurrió que decir, el tren llegaba a la estación.

-No tenías que hacerlo, camarada Braginski.

-Sube o el tren se irá sin ti -Iván no respondió directamente y Hyung-Soo caminó lentamente hacia la portezuela, de repente quiso quedarse un poco más por el simple placer de compartir tiempo con él- Hyung-soo...

-¿Sí?

-No tardes mucho, el agua del samovar no permanecerá caliente por siempre, da.

-Estaré aquí para el té de la tarde.

Iván permaneció en la estación hasta que el tren y Hyung-Soo desaparecieron de su vista, mientras que este permaneció un largo rato mirando por la ventana, esta vez su corazón latía por algo más que temor.

¿Sería que había subestimado su propia fortuna? Quizá sin darse cuenta había su trabajo había sido recompensado con creces.


End file.
